Sailor Moon: Return of the Sith
by dragonfang33
Summary: Sailor Moon/Star Wars Sequel to Sailor Moon: Redemption. In the after math of the Second Earth War, Anakin Skywalker continues his quest for Redemption, while in the depths of space, the Galactic Empire begin the next phase of their plan for revenge.
1. Introduction

Sailor Moon: Return of the Sith

Sailor Moon: Return of the Sith

By Dragonfang 33

Synapse: Sequel to Sailor Moon: Redemption. A few weeks have passed since the defeat of Emperor Palpatine in the Second Earth War. As Anakin and Obi-Wan struggle to rebuild the old Royal Guard of the Silver Millennium, the powerful Galactic Empire unleash their plan for revenge.

Introduction

Into the Past

Location: Near an Abandoned Royalist Base, just outside of the Crystal Palace, Crystal Tokyo, August 6th 2589

The shadowy figure made his way through the darkened, rubble strund streets. The only sources of light came from an occasional burst of artillery fire from either the rebel or Royalist lines or the glowing force field that surrounded the Crystal Palace. The sky was filled with a variety of Black Moon starships ranging from the standard black crystal battleships that made up the bulk of the Black Moon Fleet, to mercenary frigates and star fighters. The Black Moon fleet had been tasked with besieging the Crystal Palace, and providing support for advancing Resistance and Black Moon ground forces.

The city was littered with the decayed remains of slain rebel and Royalist forces, bodies, in various states of dismemberment and decay, littered the street, most had been picked clean by the few civilians who remained in the city yet some still retained their armor and uniforms. In other sections of the city, downed Walkers and BattleMechs replaced many of the grand buildings that once formed the city's skyline. Eventually the figure came to his destination, the ruins of the old Jubaan Junior High School.

"You're late Skywalker," a voice said from behind. The Figure froze in his tracks, as he turned to find a young woman, dressed in a black Sailor Scout Uniform, in her hands she held a large key shaped staff.

"Sorry Pluto," Anakin replied, as removed his hood, revealing his graying hair. "I was delayed. Is everything ready?"

"Indeed," Pluto replied, "Small Lady has already departed, and Padme?" Anakin remained silent, as his thoughts turned to his daughter.

"She's still very reckless," Anakin replied, "but then again, I wasn't any different when Obi-Wan trained me," he paused for a few moments, as his thoughts turned to the feud that had broken out between Padme and her mother, "I should be the one doing this, but it seems age has finally caught up with me," Anakin paused for a few moments, as he eased himself onto a collapsed pillar, "I just wish Padme could see that Lita wasn't always the way she is now. To know that deep down she still loves her."

"It's too late for that father," a familiar voice said from behind, Anakin remained silent, as he turned to find a young woman, in her late teens, standing behind him. The woman wore a brown and white Jedi tunic, over which she wore a brown Jedi robe, with her face completely obscured by the hood. Tied to her waist were two lightsabers, each of which was embroidered with the symbol for Jupiter.

"Hello Padme," Anakin replied. Padme remained silent, as she gazed into her father's eyes, a few seconds later she spoke.

"Hello father," Padme said, the tone of her voice was cold enough, that it sent a chill running up Anakin's spine. For a few minutes father and daughter simply stared at each other, the silence was only broken when Sailor Pluto spoke.

"Are you ready Padme?" Pluto asked.

"Yes," Padme replied, coldly.

"Remember your mission is to protect Small Lady in the past," Pluto said, "Nothing more nothing less."

"You have my word," Padme replied, "on my oath as a Jedi Knight." Pluto remained silent, her blazing red eyes were fixated on Padme, she could sense though the Force, that the vendetta Padme held against her mother was intense enough that it had pushed her to the brink of the Dark Side.

"We haven't much time," Anakin added, "I'm sure the other Scouts followed me." Pluto remained silent, as she lead them into the burned out ruins, eventually they came to the what had once been the school's gymnasium. The gym floor was littered with human remains, some of which were still clothed in their volleyball uniforms, and lying in the same spot they were when the Black Moon first attacked. A small tear ran down Pluto's cheek, as she turned away from the charred remains. She held her staff in front of her, the jewel on the top of the staff began to glow, a few seconds later a bright purple beam emerged from the jewel, which opened a large portal.

"Hurry," Pluto said, "I can't keep the portal open long." Padme breathed in, and made her way toward the portal.

"I'm sorry we must part like this Padme," Anakin said, as he reached for his lightsaber, he could sense the other Sailor Scouts approaching, "I hope one day you'll find it in your heart to forgive your mother for what she's done." Padme paused in her tracks; her response was what Anakin had expected.

"SHE'S NOT MY MOTHER," Padme snarled. With that both she and Pluto vanished into the portal, leaving Anakin to face the approaching Sailor Scouts himself. Anakin simply smiled, as he turned to face his enemy.

"Hello Lita," Anakin said, slowly Sailor Jupiter emerged from the shadows, her green lightsaber roared to life as she steeped into the moonlight.

"Hello Anakin," Jupiter replied.

"Where are the others?" Anakin asked.

"They're not coming," Jupiter replied, "It's just you and me," she couldn't help but laugh, "it's funny, this is where we first met, and it's here where we will part." Anakin couldn't help but laugh either, that dance seemed so long ago, another life another time. Anakin didn't hesitate as his lightsaber roared to life.

"I'm glad it's you." Was all that Anakin said, the last thing that could be heard was the sound of two lightsabers echoing through the night.

Stay Tuned For Chapter I: Black Moon Rising

Note: The Padme in this chapter is in fact Anakin and Lita's future daughter. She was named Padme by Anakin in rememberence of his first wife: Padme Amidala


	2. Chapter I: Black Moon Rising

Sailor Moon: Return of the Sith

By Dragonfang33

Chapter I

Black Moon Rising

Location: Bridge of the Negamoon Battleship, N.M.S Todesengel, Above Downtown Tokyo, The Present Day

The dark figure gazed out over the massive city below him. The figure was dressed from head to toe in flowing black robes, his face though was obscured by a pitch black mask, which had been carved in the shape of a human skull, through which only his piecing yellow eyes could be seen, every so often a small streak of blood would cascade from under his eye. At his side was a single bladed lightsaber.

"Lord Chaos," a Negamoon Officer said, as he made his way onto the bridge, "We've arrived in 21st Century."

"Hold here," Chaos said, as he turned to once again face the window.

"We're not going to land," the officer inquired.

"I have my orders from the Wiseman and Prince Diamond themselves," Chaos replied, "We're not to land unless it's necessary." The officer hesitated for a moment, before bowing and taking his leave. Darth Chaos proceeded to turn back to the viewing screen. Just the sight of the city that filled the viewing screen was enough to cause his blood to boil. Memories began to flow back into his mind, memories of when the city before him had been known by another name, Atlantis, capital of the Earth Kingdom, memories of how it looked so long ago, striking and grand, with buildings of pure crystal that moved with the land, not the abominations of glass and steel that now dominated the city skyline. In his mind's eye he could still smell the rose gardens of the old Royal Palace, the spot where he had first laid eyes on, HER. The very thought of Princess Serena, and the memories of how she had betrayed him was all that was necessary to snap him out of his daydream, and rekindle the unquenchable hatred that had preserved him in the lava of Mustafar for so long. If it had been in Chaos's control, he would finish what he had started thirty three millennia go, it would be so easy, land his ship in the heart of Tokyo, unleash his army and exact his revenge on the Princess, but he had his orders.

"So Lord Chaos," a familiar voice said, from behind, "Is this really the old city of Tokyo?" Chaos remained silent, as four young women materialized behind him.

"Apparently it is," Chaos said, with a hint of disgust to his voice.

"Looks awfully primitive," Catsey said, "I just hope they have some decent shops, after all a girl can't have too much lipstick."

"That's not our mission," Chaos replied, coldly. The girls though couldn't help but laugh.

"Come on Lord Chaos," Bertiy added, "let us have one little spree, you know we'll bring you something back."

"You Weird Sisters are such shopaholics," Chaos replied, as he turned to face them, "and I will not have your vanity and greed disrupting our mission. We're here to fight a war, not collect trinkets."

Location: Warehouse, Jubban District Harbor, Downtown Tokyo, a few moments later

The black limo slowly approached the crumbling warehouse, flanked on both sides by armed guards. On the front of the limo were two green flags, each with a black cross painted on it, and a green featureless mask painted in the center.

"Vehicle approaching mistress," an Imperial Enforcer said, "Latvarian flags." Lumiya simply smiled, as she stood up from behind the counter.

"Late as usual," Lumiya said, "Then again what can you expect from this backwater planet?" With that she proceeded to cover her face with her trademark scarf.

"Either way," Lumiya continued, "It would be rude to keep our guests waiting."

Outside, the black limo pulled up to the entrance of the warehouse. The guards formed a perimeter around the limo, once the all clear signal had been given, a middle aged man, dressed in a black business suit emerged from the limo. Slowly the group made their way to the main entrance, as the doors slowly opened. Just as the men were about to make their way into the warehouse, they were greeted by a pair of Imperial Enforces.

"Lady Lumiya sends her regards," one of the Enforcers said, "Please follow us." The Enforces lead the Latvarian delegation into a large darkened room, once the last member of the delegation had made their way into the room; the doors slammed shut, plunging the entire room into darkness, with the exception of a small shaft of light that illuminated Lumiya in the center of the room.

"For as long as many of you can remember the leadership in Doomstadt," Lumiya said, as she made her way through the crowd, "Has had one goal in mind, conquest of the entire world, but what keeps happening? Failure after failure, because of a bunch of force sensitives, malfunctions within your machines, or the use of computer brains that can't compete against the power of the human mind. But what if I was to offer you a Droid that combines the intelligence of a human, with the finest technology the Empire has to offer, a Droid built of a metal capable of regenerating damage from even the heaviest of weapons?"

"I would say you're crazy," the Latvarian replied. Lumiya however, simply ignored the man's comment.

"Using data captured at Balmorra," Lumiya continued, "the Empire has been able to replicated, what can only be described as Balmorra's masterpiece. Gentlemen what you are about to see are fresh off the construction yards of Geonosis and KO-35, arguably the most powerful Balmorran Arms Battle Droid ever built."

Location: Roof of a neighboring Warehouse, a few minutes later

"Well," Sailor Mars said, as she lowered her binoculars, "There were two Imperial Enforcers down there."

"So Lumiya's up to her old tricks again," Sailor Jupiter inquired, "What about the others?"

"The Limo that pulled up was flying Latvarian flags," Mars replied.

"In other words," Venus added, "we've got Dr. Doom's henchmen to deal with in addition to Lumiya." Before Venus had a chance to finish her statement, she felt a cold hand on her shoulder.

"Relax," Anakin said, as he passed by Venus, "All this means is that the number of our enemies have increased."

"And that's just the problem," Obi-Wan added, "this just doesn't feel right, especially since the intelligence Venus was able to get from the police only said that Lumiya was smuggling weapons out of that warehouse." Anakin simply sighed.

"When was the last time the Metropolitan Police did anything right when it comes to the Empire," Anakin replied.

"Hey," Venus shouted, "Sis has never been wrong yet."

"Let's just hope her luck has held out," Anakin replied, he turned to face the other Scouts, "You all know the plan," it was at that moment he took notice that Sailor Moon was no where to be found.

"Okay," Anakin said, harshly, "where's Serena?"

"She said she had things to do," Venus replied, "Clean her room, do her homework, vacuum her locker at school, weird stuff."

"In other words," Mars added, "She had a date with Darien." Anakin simply sighed.

"We'll try to get Serena on the intercom," Anakin ordered, "Mercury, Venus you both know what to do."

"Yes sir," Venus grumbled, as she and Mercury made their way down a ladder at the back of the building.

Location: Near the entrance, 15 minutes later

One of the Enforcers let out a yawn, as he continued to scan the horizon, searching for any signs of movement.

"Look out One to Lumiya," one of the Enforcers said, "Negative signs of movement." The Enforcer slowly lowered his hand from the side of his helmet and resumed his patrol.

Sailor Mercury and Sailor Venus made their way toward the warehouse as quietly as they could.

"You're sure Mars only saw two of them," Venus inquired.

"Yeah," Mercury replied, "Why?"

"I don't know," Venus replied, "two guards at such a high profile meeting, it doesn't seem like Lumiya's style."

"What are you hinting at Mina," Mercury inquired.

"This whole thing feels like it could be a trap," Venus replied, "I'm sensing an unusual amount of calm coming from those two Enforcers."

"Well they are among the Empire's most elite forces," Mercury replied, as she prepared to cast her Mercury Bubbles. Before she had a chance to launch her attack, she felt the cold barrel of a blaster pistol pointing at the back of her head.

"FREEZE," a voice shouted from behind her, turning around, Mercury found Venus standing against the side of one of the neighboring warehouses, her hands raised. In front of her though, stood two more Imperial Enforcers.

"Come on get up sailor brat," the Enforcer shouted, as he grabbed Mercury by the arm, he then turned to face his companion. "Take a squad and sweep the area, the others might be near by."

"Yes sir," the other Enforcer replied, as he made his way into the warehouse.

Location: Inside the Warehouse, a few moments later.

"You said you would have 50 Battle Droids present for today's demonstration," the Latvarian ambassador said, "Why are none here?"

"The Emperor does not wish to attract any more attention then necessary," Lumiya replied, "Don't worry you'll have your Droids in due time."

"That better be," the ambassador replied, "the King has no tolerance for failure." Before Lumiya had a chance to form a reply an Enforcer ran up to her side and whispered something into her ear, before she signaled for him to take his leave

"Is something wrong Lady Lumiya?" the ambassador inquired.

"Nothing," Lumiya said, "it seems we'll have some company joining us for today's demonstration." No sooner had that last word left Lumiya's mouth when two more Enforcers made their way into the room, between them were Sailor Venus and Sailor Mercury.

"We captured these Sailor Scouts attempting to disrupt the meeting," one of the enforcers said, as he handed Lumiya their lightsabers.

"Excellent work," Lumiya said, "return to your posts and await further orders." The two enforcers bowed and took their leave. Lumiya shifted her attention to the two Sailor Scouts.

"Shouldn't you girls be in school," Lumiya inquired, as she examined the two lightsabers.

"Justice never takes breaks Lumiya," Venus replied, Lumiya remained silent, before slamming her metal fist into Venus's face.

"And you sailor brats talk too much," Lumiya snarled, as she turned to the others, "however you're just in time to partake in a little demonstration."

Location: Roof of a neighboring Warehouse, a few moments later

"Something's wrong," Obi-Wan said, "I can feel it."

"Obi-Wan's right," Sailor Mars added, "Mercury and Venus should have contacted us by now," her lightsaber flew into her hand as it roared to life, "I say we go in and settle this once and for all."

"Now is not the time for your typical rash actions Raye," Obi-Wan replied, "don't forget without Serena, and now with Amy and Mina missing our strength is even weaker."

"As much as I hate to say it," Anakin added, "Obi-Wan's right," he turned his attention to Sailor Jupiter, "any luck raising Serena and Darien?" Jupiter slammed her communicator to the ground.

"Nothing but static," Jupiter replied, angrily.

"Leave it to Meatball brain to turn her communicator off during a date," Mars grumbled. No sooner had that last word left her mouth, when she was overcome by a strong disturbance in the Force.

"We can't afford to wait any longer," Mars continued, "Mercury and Venus are in danger." Before she had a chance to continue, Anakin grabbed her by the arm.

"Now's not the time for you to go off half cocked Raye," Anakin said.

"I don't care," Mars replied, "We've got to save Amy and Mina."

"Don't put it past Lumiya to engineer events to serve her own purposes," Anakin replied, Mars refused to listen, as she managed to break free of Anakin's grip. Before anyone had a chance to react, Mars had leapt off the roof.

"Great," Anakin replied, "Let's move."

The two guards barely had a chance to react, before Mars's lightsaber sliced into their shoulders, severing their arms. Just as the two Enforcers crawled their way to the door, Mars brought her lightsaber around, decapitating first one, and then the other. Mars turned her attention to the door, as she began drawing the Force into her hands, and with all her might, unleashed a massive Force Push, that blew the steel door open, revealing a darkened room.

"Nothing like the direct approach," Mars said, as the others arrived.

"Raye hold up," Obi-Wan said, grabbing Mars by the arm. "This doesn't feel right."

"You always say that," Mars replied, "I'm going to prove to you guys once and for all that we don't need Serena with me around." Before the others had a chance to react Mars stormed into the warehouse, Anakin simply sighed as he signaled for the others to follow him.

The warehouse was pitch black, with the only source of light being the faint rays of sunlight coming through the filth covered windows. As the group made their way into the darkened room, a bright shaft of light suddenly appeared in front of them, illuminating the image of Sailor Venus and Sailor Mercury, bound to a large hook, high above the floor.

"Amy, Mina," Jupiter shouted, as she reached for her lightsaber.

"I wouldn't do that," Lumiya said, as she emerged from the darkness, "especially if you value the lives of your comrades."

"What do you want Shira?" Anakin said. Lumiya remained silent as she slowly approached Anakin, and proceeded to slam her metallic hand into his face.

"Of all people," Lumiya snarled, "I figured you would be the one who knew Shira Brie is no more, after all you were the one who trained me Master," with that Lumiya turned away from the group, "but reminiscing about the past isn't why you're all here. You will take part in a little demonstration."

"Let them go Lumiya," Mars shouted, "If you want to fight someone, fight me." No sooner had that final word left Mars's mouth; the sky around the dock yard began to fill with the sounds of large boots.

"Stormtroopers," Jupiter shouted.

"No," Anakin replied, as his hand reached for his lightsaber, "Battle Droids." No sooner had that final word left his mouth, when the far wall suddenly exploded inward, showering the small group with debris. Slowly a human shaped figure appeared in the hole, a figure that was easily taller then anyone in the group, and was armed with what could only be described as some of the most powerful weapons in the Imperial arsenal.

"Gentlemen," Lumiya said, "I present to you the SD-10," her gaze shifted to the group, "Erase them from history." Slowly the massive battle droid raised its arms, and before any of the group had a chance to react the Battle Droid opened up with its wrist mounted heavy repeater.

"SCATTER," Anakin shouted, just as the first rounds began impacting around them. The group barely had a chance to separate, before the Battle Droid began targeting them individually, while Anakin and Obi-wan were able to dodge the attack, the Battle Droid's targeting system locked onto Sailor Mars before she had a chance to react.

"TARGET LOCKED," the Battle Droid said, as it raised its arm, and fired another burst from it's repeater.

"MARS LOOK OUT," Jupiter shouted, as she pushed Mars out of the way. While Jupiter was able to use the Force to generate a small amount of protection, a single blaster bolt was still able to tear through Jupiter's leg, sending her careening into a nearby pile of crates.

"JUPITER," Anakin shouted, as he shifted his gaze to the Battle Droid.

"Anakin wait," Obi-Wan shouted, trying to hold Anakin back, but it was too late, Anakin lunged at the massive Battle Droid, striking it in the chest with his lightsaber, however right before Anakin's eyes, the damage inflicted on the Battle Droid slowly repaired itself. Before Anakin had a chance to react, the Droid once again opened up with its repeater, forcing the remainder of the group to scatter.

As she watched, Obi-Wan dived behind a nearby stack of crates, in an attempt to dodge the Battle Droid's attack, Sailor Mars saw her chance, as the SD-10 focused all of it's attention on Obi-Wan. Focusing on the arm Anakin was held in, Mars Force Leaped into the air. Catching the Battle Droid off guard, Mars plunged her lightsaber into the Droid's arm, completely severing it, before she Force Leaped onto the catwalk Lumiya was standing on.

"Most impressive," Lumiya said, as she motioned for her guards to stand down. "You've got more guts than I gave you credit for Raye."

"Save the speeches Lumiya," Mars replied, angrily. "Surrender and maybe I'll consider sparing your life." Lumiya couldn't help but smile.

"My Battle Droid took down the strongest of you Sailor Scouts," Lumiya said, as she directed Mars's attention to the battle below, while Anakin and Obi-Wan were holding their own against the SD-10, it was clear that the Droid was slowly wearing them down, "and now it is on the verge of defeating the great Anakin Skywalker and Obi-Wan Kenobi. What makes you think you can stand against me?"

"Your over confidence is your weakness," Mars said, as her red lightsaber roared to life. But to her surprise Lumiya simply stood there.

"Your ego is yours," Lumiya replied. Mars assumed a fighting stance, waiting for Lumiya to draw her lightwhip. Lumiya's gazed suddenly narrowed, as she used the Force to penetrate the deepest areas of Mars's mind, looking for anything that would provide her an edge.

"What are you waiting for," Mars said, laughing at the thought that Lumiya had yet to draw her weapon, "Are we going to fight or just trade glances?"

"Raye," Lumiya said, as a cold smile crept across her face, "You've already lost."

"What do you mean?" Mars replied, with a confused look to her face. No sooner had that final word left her mouth, Mars suddenly fell to her knees, her mind being overwhelmed with images from events she had tried for so long to forget.

Mars's vision was soon filled with image of a young woman lying on the floor in a pool of blood, her abdomen ripped open by a single well placed bullet. Standing over her was a young girl, no older than nine, with raven black hair, clenched in her hand was an old war era Type 26 revolver.

"You made me a freak," the girl said, as she raised the weapon, "you made everyone hate me." With that last phrase, a single shot echoed through the room. It was then Mars caught a glimpse of the girl's face, a cold sadistic grin etched into her face, like it had been carved by a knife, it was then she recognized the girl as herself.

"THAT'S NOT WHAT HAPPENED," Mars shouted, as she dropped to her knees, "I DIDN'T DO IT ON PURPOSE." Before Mars had a chance to react, the images before her suddenly changed, becoming the waiting room of the local hospital. Before her stood the very same young girl, and a middle aged man with raven black hair that was slowly showing signs of graying. The man was dressed in an expensive suit; around his left arm was a bright yellow armband, embroidered with a large eagle, with large white letters below it: FoH. His gaze was as cold as night, his eyes burning with hatred in it's rawest form.

"Mutant Freak," the man shouted, as he struck her across the face. "How dare you show yourself here after what you have done?"

Mars couldn't stand it any longer, for as long as she could remember, that hate filled voice had long haunted her dreams, she tried to drum it out, reminding herself that he had never been there, and even now, the only person he'd ever cared for was himself, but these images were more then she could take.

"STOP IT PLEASE," Mars shouted, as she fell to her knees. Lumiya slowly made her way through the shadows, her lightwhip clenched tightly in her hand. Slowly she raised her lightwhip high over her head, and prepared to strike the final blow.

The Battle Droid knocked Anakin and Obi-Wan against the wall, the two Jedi barely had a chance to regain their footing, when the Droid opened up with a barrage of concussion missiles. The two Jedi held their arms out, attempting to create a Force Protection field, while they managed to deflect most of the missiles, a few struck the area around them, knocking them off their feet.

"Well that really worked well," Anakin said, as he regained his footing.

"Seems we've gotten a little rusty," Obi-Wan replied, "We could have taken down Droids like this in half the time during the war." It was then out of the corner of his eye, Obi-Wan spied Lumiya just about to strike the final blow against Sailor Mars.

"RAYE," Obi-Wan shouted, just as the SD-10 opened up with another barrage of concussion missiles. Just before the missiles impacted, Anakin created a Force shield around Obi-wan, blocking the missile barrage.

"Go help Raye," Anakin said, "I'll keep this party going." Before Obi-Wan had a chance to reply Anakin had once again re-engaged the Battle Droid.

"Always on the move," Obi-Wan said, to himself, as he used Force Speed to make his way over to Sailor Mars.

All Mars could see was the cold hatred that burned in Lumiya's eyes, as she brought her lightwhip down upon her, Mars steeled herself to feel the white hot blade slicing into her flesh, but just as the blade was about to touch her flesh, it suddenly stopped, blocked by the blue blade of another lightsaber.

"What kept you?" Mars inquired, recognizing the other lightsaber.

"I would have been here sooner," Obi-Wan replied, as he focused all his attention on Lumiya, "But we ran into an old friend."

"Brave of you old man," Lumiya replied, before Obi-Wan had a chance to react, Lumiya fired a plasma blast at point blank range, which ripped into Obi-Wan's shoulder, and sent him careening into the wall, "But foolish." The cyborg slowly made her way toward the wounded Jedi, her lightwhip clenched tightly in her metallic hand. Obi-Wan struggled to regain his footing, but found he was unable to move his injured arm. Looking down at his shoulder he saw why, his shoulder and his right leg had both been penetrated by spikes that had been perturbing from the wall.

Slowly Sailor Mars began to regain her physical strength, but her mental strength was all but shot, every where she looked, all she could see was a crowd of people, chanting "MUTANT FREAK," "KILL THE MUTIE," and "MONSTER." It was then Mars saw Obi-Wan, kneeling, with Lumiya just about ready to strike the final blow. Yet to her it wasn't Obi-Wan she saw kneeling there, it was the same man she had seen before, his voice still echoing with raw hatred.

"STOP IT," Mars shouted, as she pulled at her hair, trying all she could to drive the sights and sounds from her mind, "STOP IT PLEASE," Mars's lightsaber suddenly leapt into her hand, and she began swinging at the various figures, only to watch as her blade passed through them without doing any damage to the specters. The only thing that eventually snapped her out of her trance, was an ear splitting scream.

Lumiya staggered back, howling in pain, sparks shot from the damaged circuits in her left arm, which had been severed just below the elbow. Lumiya turned her attention to Sailor Mars, her eyes burning with fury. Bright pink energy began gathering around Lumiya's remaining hand, before Mars had a chance to react, Lumiya fired an energy blast right into her abdomen, which sent her careening across the room.

"No one does that to me," Lumiya snarled, as she Force Pulled her light whip to her remaining hand, "and continues to breath." Slowly Mars began to regain her composure, however the blast had weakened her badly enough that she could barely move. Her mind remained locked in the twisted illusion Lumiya's Force Fear had generated. Slowly the figures she was seeing began to morph; their eyes became as black as night, while their flesh slowly began to peel off, revealing nothing more than a twisted mess of bone, flesh and tissue. The image of her father though had taken on a new form that of a massive bat, wreathed in fire.

"FREAK, MURDERER," the creatures snarled, as they slowly closed in.

"NO," Mars shouted, as her body began to release a torrent of Force Energy, "I AM NOT A MONSTER." With that she unleashed a Force Wave so strong; it knocked Lumiya to the ground, breaking her concentration and her hold over Mars' mind. As Lumiya slowly regained her footing, the sounds of police sirens approaching in the distance.

"It seems we must bring our game to an early conclusion," Lumiya said, turning to face the Latvarian Delegation, "We'll have to conclude our business at another time. If you gentlemen wish to avoid embarrassing your nation, I suggest you flee." Before Mars had a chance to react, Lumiya faded away before her eyes. Slowly Mars regained her footing, and rushed to aid Obi-Wan.

"Are you okay," Mars asked, as she helped Obi-Wan free himself from the spikes.

"I'll be fine," Obi-Wan replied, "Nothing a little Force Healing and a day or two in a Bacta Tank can't fix." Mars helped him over to a nearby crate, and slowly sat him down.

"Go help Anakin," Obi-Wan ordered.

"I can't leave you in this shape," Mars replied.

"I'll be fine," Obi-Wan shouted, "Now go."

Anakin let out an ear splitting scream as the massive Battle Droid slammed him into the cement wall. He tried to use the Force to pull his lightsaber, which had been knocked from his hand earlier in the battle, back into his hand, but the fight had drained much of his strength.

"There's never a Krayt Dragon around when you need one," Anakin groaned to himself, as he continued to try and break the Droid's grip, but to no avail, the Droid continued to tighten it's grip.

"MARS FIRE IGNITE," Sailor Mars shouted, as she unleashed a stream of flames, which struck the Droid in the back, melting through its armor. The Droid's grip slowly loosened, dropping Anakin to the floor. Slowly the Droid turned its attention toward Sailor Mars, it's blazing red eyes alight with fury.

"TARGET ACQUIRED, COMMENCE ATTACK PROGRAM DELTA-SIX-SEVEN" The Droid said to itself, as it's targeting sensors locked onto Sailor Mars.

Mars breathed in heavily, her efforts to break Lumiya's Force Fear had left her drained, both physically and emotionally. She breathed heavily, as the Droid closed in for the kill, from the corner of her eye, Mars saw the one thing that could possibly slow the Droid down, a large steel girder, that had been knocked loose during the fighting. Using what little was left of her strength; Mars focused the Force energy surrounding the girder into it, and with all her strength hurled it at the advancing Battle Droid, striking it in the chest. While the attack had managed to damage the advancing war machine heavily, it did very little to halt the Droid's advance.

Slowly Mars loosened her grip on her lightsaber, which clattered to the floor, as she fell to her knees, she bowed her head, her spirit finally broken, waiting for the Droid to deliver the final blow.

Just as the Droid raised its repeating blaster, pointing it directly at Sailor Mars's for head, it suddenly stopped in mid motion, Mars slowly opened her eyes, and spotted four bright red spears emerging from the Droid's chest. The Droid seemed to heave for a brief moment, before it's chest erupted in a shower of sparks and flames. The Droid stumbled backwards a few steps, before its leg servos finally gave out, sending it crashing to the ground.

"What kept you," Mars inquired, spying Jupiter emerging from the rubble, her body encased in her Witchblade's armor. Before Mars had a chance to finish her statement, she felt the cold organic metal of the Witchblade's sword under her chin. A cold sadistic smile crept over Jupiter's face, as she raised the blade over her head, and before Mars had a chance to react the blade came down, stopping only a few inches from her head. Mars opened her eyes just in time to see Anakin's gold lightsaber blade, blocking Jupiter's attack.

"That's enough," Anakin said, "we've won." Jupiter simply sighed, as she took her leave.

"You Jedi need to loosen up," Jupiter said, laughing, "learn to have some fun."

"Seems the Witchblade is learning a few things from you Anakin," Obi-Wan said, limping to Anakin's side. Anakin remained silent, as he shot Mars a hate filled gaze.

"What about the men Lumiya was meeting with?" Anakin inquired.

"Gone," Obi-Wan replied, "and given Latvaria's sudden interest in Imperial and Gau'ld tech, it's a safe bet to say they were Dr. Doom's men." Anakin silently counted to ten to try and keep himself from putting his fist through Mars's face.

"Relax," Obi-Wan continued, "Even if they were working for Doom, there's no way we could tie him to them, let alone Lumiya."

"Uh," Venus said, cutting Obi-Wan off, "not to break up this "we lost" moment, but could you guys please GET US DOWN FROM HERE!"

Location: Fairview Park, a half-hour later.

Serena couldn't help but smile, as she gazed at Darien. If one saw them today, they would've assumed they had been boyfriend and girlfriend from day one instead of once loathing each other, and had even been fighting each other on opposite sides, Darien on the side of the Empire and Serena the Jedi and Sailor Scouts.

"I've waited for this moment for so long," Serena said, smiling, "just the two of us, together at last."

"Yeah," Darien replied, with a bit of hesitation to his voice, "just the two of us."

"Is something wrong Darien," Serena inquired.

"It's nothing," Darien replied, as he looked over the park, even though the war was over, the scars the battle that had been fought here had left were still not healed. The Dark Side's presence had only increased in the days following the battle, and reports of animal attacks, while having decreased in the last few weeks, continued to poor into the Metropolitian police.

"You still blame yourself for what happened here," Serena inquired.

"I just never thought the battle in that tomb would've had such dire consequences," Darien replied, "In a way I can't blame Anakin for not trusting me."

"I'm sure he'll come around," Serena replied. "Just give him some time." Darien couldn't help but smile.

"Somehow Serena," Darien said, "you always find a way to cheer me up." They slowly pulled up to the dock on the opposite side of the lake. Darien slowly made his way out of the boat, grabbing hold of Serena's hand, as she tripped over the edge of the boat, falling into Darien's arms.

"You really are a meatball head," Darien said, giggling, "But you're my meatball head." Serena couldn't help but smile, at Darien's comment.

"I love it when you call me that," Serena replied, smiling as she and Darien shared a kiss.

"Hey Serena," Darien said, trying to hold back his laughter, "have you been eating that sticking caramel bubble gum again, because I think I might be stuck." Before Serena had a chance to reply, the sky suddenly turned pitch black and was soon full of blue lightning, a few seconds later the sky seemed to rip itself apart, revealing a swirling vortex of raw energy. Through the constant crashes of lightning, Serena could have sworn she heard the cry of a small child. Slowly the strange storm seemed to vanish, returning the sky to its normal blue color.

"What was tha..." Serena said, as she turned to face Darien, her face became hard and cold, there in Darien's arms was a small girl, with bright pink hair done up in a style similar to her own, only with shorter pig tails. She was clad in a white and red blouse with a sailor bow and blue skirt that went down to just below her knees. Around her neck was a small golden key, attached to a gold chain.

"Hey," Darien said, with a hint of laughter to his voice, "where did you fall from, a passing airplane."

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING YOU BRAT," Serena shouted, "GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY BOYFRIEND."

"I'm sorry sir," the girl said, as she lept down from Darien's arms. "I didn't mean to land on you." She turned her gaze toward Serena.

"What," Serena said, under her breath, "That's my hairstyle?"

"It's my mom's hairstyle," the girl replied.

"Your mom," Serena asked, confused.

"I don't have time for this just give me the Silver Crystal and I'll be on my way," the girl replied. Serena remained silent, how did this kid know about the Silver Crystal, and there was something about her that seemed all too familiar, Serena could sense it.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Serena said, as she reached for her transformation brooch. No sooner had that final word left Serena's mouth she felt cold steel pressing against her forehead, looking up she saw the girl had pulled a handgun and was now pressing it against her head.

"Now," the girl said, coldly, "give me the silver crystal."

"Hey," Darien said, trying to get the girl's attention, "take it easy."

"Stay out of this lover boy," the girl replied, turning her attention back to Serena, "Now for the last time give me the Silver Crystal." Serena remained silent, thinking how stupid it had been to leave her lightsaber on her dresser, especially after all the times Anakin and Obi-Wan had told her to keep it with her at all times.

"I'm telling you I don't know what you're talking about," Serena said. The girl didn't reply, as she squeezed the trigger and fired, point blank into Serena's head. At first Serena expected to see blood gushing from the wound, but to her amazement, and relief, there was a flower shaped suction dart sticking to her head.

"You were lucky," the girl said harshly, "But I have other ways of getting what I want, and I always get what I want." Before Serena or Darien had a chance to reply, the girl vanished into a cloud of smoke.

Location: Near the Jubban Video Arcade, a few moments later.

The teenager staggered out of the Arcade, her clothing covered in garbage, and her eyes filled with tears, her clothing was emitting small amounts of smoke, as though she had recently burst into flames.

"WE DON'T WANT YOU LOUSY MUTANTS AROUND HERE!" Andrew shouted, from the doorway, before grabbing a rotten tomato from a nearby trash bin and hurling it at the girl, striking her in the back of the head. It was the kind of behavior she should have expected, ever since the recent Jedi-Sailor Scout incidents, the anti-Mutant fever that had been sweeping the world since the Order of the Shadow's worldwide attack three years ago, had only grown stronger, and if anyone was even suspected of being a Mutant, they would face the wrath of the local Friends of Humanity chapter or worse, the Sentinels or Government Mutant control teams.

The girl staggered down the street, her eyes awash with tears, she kept trying to tell herself it was an accident, by now the arcade had probably phoned the police or her parents, telling them what had happened, and the police's Counter-Mutant Force was probably already looking for her. Her mind was so lost in thought that she failed to notice the two men in front of her, and walked right into them.

"HEY WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING!" One of the men shouted.

"Gomen Nasai," the girl said, trying to regain her footing, but her face quickly filled with horror, when she spotted the arm band the other man was wearing, they were Friends of Humanity

"YEAH WELL APOLOGY NOT EXCEPTED YOU CLUMSY LITTLE DWEB," The man shouted. The other man quickly shot his gaze toward the girl.

"Now you've gone and hurt his feelings," he said, advancing on the girl, "Maybe your lunch money will make him feel better."

"Please," the girl pleaded, "Just leave me alone, I didn't mean any harm."

"Too late for apologize," The man grabbed her by the arm, but suddenly let go, the girl looked down, and saw that like back in the arcade it had become wreathed in flames.

"SHE'S A MUTIE," the other man shouted. Before the girl had a chance to react the two men had drawn two small lead pipes, which they had concealed beneath their jackets. The girl didn't say anything as she bolted into the nearby alleyway, with the two men not far behind. The girl ran as fast as her legs could carry her, but before she had a chance to get clear, she tripped over a pile of trash, before she could regain her footing, the two FoH members were standing over her, like vultures gazing over a freshly killed meal.

"One less Mutant Freak," one of the men said, the two men raised their weapons high over their heads, the girl steered herself, waiting for the blows to begin, but for some strange reason the men seemed to have stopped about half way through their first swing.

The two men tried to break free from whatever it was that had stopped them, but before they could, the same force threw them against a wall.

"Even in the twenty first century," the robed figure said, emerging from the shadows, "bigots are still the same, always sticking to their leader like the cowards they are, and ruining the lives of innocent people." The figure slowly loosened her Force Grip on the two men, allowing them to fall to the ground.

"Oh we're shaking," one of the men said, as they regained their footing, "This mutant freak thinks like all the others, that she's superior to us normal humans don't you babe?" The figure grabbed the man by the arm.

"DON'T CALL ME BABE!," the figure shouted, as she slammed the man into the nearby brick wall, shattering his face. The other man attempted to counter attack, preparing to strike the figure in the back of the head. But before he had a chance too he suddenly stopped in his tracks, looking down at his abdomen, he was shocked at what he'd saw, a blue lightsaber blade, penetrated clear through his abdomen from one side to the other.

The girl slowly tried to sneak away, but before she had gotten far, the figure had reappeared in front of her, grabbing her by the throat, and slamming her into the wall.

"WHERE IS SMALL LADY?" the figure snarled, as she tightened her grip.

"I don't know what you're talking about," the girl pleaded, "please let me go I just want to go home." It was then the figure took notice of the small Sailor Moon pin, slowly the figure loosened her grip, lowering the girl to the ground.

"Tell me what do you know about the Sailor Scouts?" The figure inquired

"Only what everyone else knows," the girl said, with hint of fear to her voice, "they're the champions of love and justice."

'Champions of Love and Justice bah,' the figure thought to herself, as the memories of how her mother had treated her, and of the death and misery the Scouts had brought to the world in the name of Love and Justice flowed back to her.

"Tell me where can I find them" The figure continued.

"They're almost always seen around the Temple of Cherry Hill," the girl said, "that's all I know I swear."

"Show me," the figure said, as she helped the girl up.

Location: Negamoon Battleship, N.M.S Todesengel, later

Darth Chaos gazed out over the city below him, like a vulture waiting to strike. His hatred burned like a fusion torch whenever he sensed the presence of the people who had betrayed him so long ago.

"Come on Lord Chaos," Burdy said, "Let us go on one little spree, you know we'll bring you back something nice." Typical, the subordinates he had been assigned were little more than jokes, often times he wondered if they had even been in battle, or knew what it felt like to kill another living thing, so far all he had seen from them was vanity.

Vanity that was their fatal flaw, something Chaos made a mental note of, just in case. Then again the Negamoon, in Chaos's eyes, didn't understand the true nature of the Dark Side, to them the Dark Side was just another source of energy to feed their war machines, a weapon to be discarded once it had out lived its usefulness, they simply didn't understand the Dark Side the way a Sith did. The Dark Side was a viper lurking in a beloved garden, the words it spoke were venom disguised as nectar, it's greatest weapon was not the power that it bestowed upon those who wielded it, but the poison it used to destroy the dreams and hearts of those who dared to venture into its dark domain.

"We don't have time for this," Chaos said, ignoring Burdy's comment, "we have company coming."

"Really," Avory added, "But my hair is an absolute mess." Before Chaos had a chance to form his reply, the large crystalline table in the center of the room, had begun to glow, the large image of a figure, clad within a flowing cloak, its face obscured entirely by its hood.

"Oh it's the Wiseman," Catsey added, with a hint of fear to her voice.

"I can't say that I'm pleased with the results," the Wiseman said, in a voice that sounded anything but friendly, "why haven't you tracked down this child yet?"

"We're doing all we can master," Darth Chaos replied, "but the Earth in the days before the War of Fire is a vast planet with billions of people, surely there's a way to distinguish the target from the others."

"Indeed there is Lord Chaos," the Wiseman replied, "should Small Lady become so full of fright, her Force Aura will give off a beam of light, use this to track her," the Wiseman turned his attention to Darth Chaos, "It would be in your best interest not to fail, remember Prince Diamond isn't as forgiving as I am."

"We will not fail master," Chaos replied, as the image faded. He turned his attention to the Weird Sisters.

"You're orders are simple," Chaos said, "Track down Small Lady, and bring her to me, alive."

"Don't worry Lord Chaos," Catsy said, smiling, "We'll have Small Lady retrieved before sundown." With that, Catsey and her sisters vanished into the city below them.

Location: Temple of Cherry Hill, later that day.

"I'm not in the mood for your excuses Serena," Anakin said, trying to maintain his cool, "It was your duty to be there to back us up."

"I know," Serena said, with tears in her eyes, "but I just couldn't..." Anakin cut her off right there.

"You just wanted to be lazy," Anakin said, "Right now I'm tempted to expel you from the Order right here, the only thing stopping me from doing so is that there are still too few of us to form an adequate defense against an Imperial counterattack. Remember we've been lucky so far, but we don't know when that luck will run out. You maybe a princess, but you're not above Jedi law, and as long as you're part of the Order, be you a Sailor Scout or a Jedi, YOU WILL OBEY MY ORDERS! HAVE I MADE MYSELF CLEAR?"

"But Anakin," Serena said, "I've been trying to tell you..." Anakin once again cut her off.

"I don't want to hear it Serena," Anakin said, "Yes the war maybe over, but you mustn't forget that Sidious managed to escape, and is probably rebuilding his forces even as we speak," Anakin paused for a minute to try and cool down, "Report to the training grounds, I want you, Venus and Mercury to run combat exercises 10 times, after that you can inform me as to what happened in the park." Anakin turned his attention to Raye, as Serena stormed out.

"Now as for you what the hell were you thinking," Anakin asked, harshly. Raye remained silent.

"I asked you a question," Anakin continued, still Raye remained silent, as if trying to drum out what Anakin had been saying, finally after much hesitation she spoke.

"I just wanted to prove that I was capable of leading us," Raye said.

"Prove you were capable of leading us?" Anakin said, sarcastically, "Raye, all I care about right now is the fact that you're rash act nearly got you killed, and what's worse you put Venus and Mercury's lives on the line, as well as the rest of us." Raye remained silent.

"Well what do you have to say for yourself?" Anakin continued, harshly.

"Since when do you care what happens to the rest of us," Raye asked, as she stormed out.

"She has a point Anakin," Obi-Wan said, emerging from the shadows. "You have been showing a lot of favoritism towards Lita."

"I wasn't asking for your opinion Obi-Wan," Anakin replied, "treatment isn't the issue. The issue is that ego of hers." Obi-Wan sighed.

"I seem to recall you were no different when I taught you," Obi-Wan replied. "But it would appear Raye has her own demons to battle, just like you did." Anakin remained silent, as he turned to Obi-Wan.

"Maybe you should be the one talking to her," Anakin said.

Raye staggered out of the room, almost blinded by the tears that flooded her eyes. All she could think about were the memories that Lumiya's attack had once again unleashed within her, the memories of how she had found her grandfather's old service revolver, and the stories he had told about how he had been captured by the advancing Americans on Tarawa because it had jammed, the sound of her mother entering the room, frightening her, and the loud echo, as the long jammed bullet finally discharged, striking her mother in the abdomen dead center. She remembered her mother's warm touch, as she stroked her face, while lying on the floor in a pool of blood telling her everything would be alright.

"Raye," Obi-Wan said, catching her off guard. "What happened back at the warehouse?"

"It's like I told Anakin," Raye replied, "I just wanted to prove myself worthy of being Anakin's successor as leader."

"That's not what I meant," Obi-Wan replied, "What happened when you were fighting Lumiya?" Raye remained silent.

"Nothing," Raye replied.

"Raye it wasn't nothing," Obi-Wan added, "I can sense you're hiding something and as your master and commander, I'm ordering you to tell me what?" Raye didn't know how to respond.

"I have my reasons for why I'm so determined and ego driven," Raye replied, whipping tears from her eyes, "When I was a little girl I found my grandpa's old service revolver, and I began playing with it. When my mom entered the room, she startled me and it went off by accident. Mom died a few days later, and my father took his anger and sadness out on me, blaming the fact I'm Force Sensitive for why I did it. I tried to explain what had happened, but he didn't want to hear it, until I finally snapped and blamed him for why it happened because he was never around when she was dying nor was he around when I shot her, the last words dad and me ever said to each other were simply "I hate you." I only see dad once a year during my birthday, and I know it's just to make himself look good for his re-elections," she paused to wipe a tear from her eye, "The reason I'm some determined and ego driven is that I've always hated myself for my mother's death and blaming my father for what was my fault. My determination is one of the few things that makes me forget what I did to my mother, but more than anything I feel it's the only way I can get my father to love me again." Obi-Wan didn't know how to respond.

"Raye," Obi-Wan said, placing his hand on her shoulder, "You're not the first person I know who has never forgiven themselves for something that happened long ago."

"You mean Anakin," Raye replied.

"Anakin may try hard to hide it," Obi-Wan replied, "but deep down he's never forgiven himself for the crimes he committed as Vader, especially what he did on Mustafar. Anakin has only redeemed himself half way, the Force and the Jedi he slaughtered years ago forgave him a long time ago, even though some didn't show it, but he has to learn to forgive himself. Just as you have to learn to forgive yourself." Raye didn't know how to respond. She slowly made her way toward the area of the temple they had converted into a training ground.

"Raye," Obi-Wan said, to himself, "even though you don't want to admit it you're walking a dangerous path."

Location: Sacred Fire Room, later that day

Serena and the others made their way into the Sacred Fire Room, running the various Lightsaber and Force training exercises, ten times in a row had taken its toll on them physically and mentally.

"Man Anakin and Obi-Wan have turned into slave drivers," Venus said, as they went through the process of de-transforming.

"Yeah well we wouldn't have had to run all those exercises," Raye added, eying Serena harshly, "If somebody had bothered showing up when she needed to." Serena counted to ten to keep from putting her fist through Raye's face.

"I TOLD YOU GUYS I WAS SORRY!" Serena shouted. "Besides Raye, you were just as responsible for that fiasco." Raye sighed, trying her best to ignore Serena's comments.

"Getting back to the point of this little meeting," Raye said, "What was it that you wanted to tell Anakin and Obi-Wan Serena?" Serena remained silent for a few minutes, before retrieving a photograph from her book bag.

"The girl in this picture," Serena began, "She threatened me with a gun at the park, and when I got home I found her in my house claiming she was my cousin, even though both of my parents have no brothers or sisters." Raye took the picture out of Serena's hand.

"You're sure she's not your cousin and you're not just having a memory lapse," Raye inquired. Serena silently counted to ten.

"I'm positive Raye," Serena said, clenching her fist, "There's no way that brat is related to me." Raye didn't say anything as she placed the photo on the shrine. Raye knelt before the Sacred fire, her mind drifting into a trance, as she reached out through the Force, trying to penetrate the girl's psyche. The room fell eerily quiet, a silence that was only broken by Raye suddenly gasping.

"What is it Raye?" Lita asked, Raye remained silent, as she grabbed the photograph, and remained fixated on it.

"Raye," Serena piped in, "I'm not totally crazy am I?"

"Oh I don't know about that Serena," Raye finally said, "The Force only tells us so much, but I can say that you were telling the truth for once."

"So what does that mean Raye?" Mina inquired, "You think she could be an Imperial Spy or one of Lumiya's Sith?"

"It's possible Mina," Raye replied, "But we'll have to bring her in to be sure."

From her vantage point outside the room, Rini had overheard everything the girls had said.

"I don't like the way they're talking," Rini said to herself, "They can't all team up against a sweet innocent kid like me?"

Location: Outside of the Temple, a few moments later

Rini sat upon the steps of the shrine, her mind so lost in thought, that she failed to notice Chad approaching the shrine with a tray full tea bolls.

"Hey kid," Chad said, taking notice of Rini, "what are you doing here?" Rini remained silent, as a cold smile crept across her face.

"Let's play," Rini said, as she began bouncing her toy ball, "Kitty Magic," she tossed the ball into the air, as it vanished in a puff of smoke, revealing a small bottle.

"Okay," Chad said, with a confused look to his face, "Has someone been teaching you magic tricks?" Rini didn't form a reply as she began sprinkling the bottle's contents into the bowels of tea Chad had been carrying.

"Hey," Chad shouted, "Stop that the girls hate milk in their tea."

"It's not milk," Rini replied, pulling the tray away, before Chad had a chance to react Rini jammed the bottle into his mouth, "It's my specially formulated mind control potion." The last thing Chad remembered before he passed out was the sound of Rini's cold laughter.

Location: Outside of the Temple, a few moments later

Anakin and Obi-Wan made their way up the stairs, having just finished their patrol of the area.

"It doesn't make sense Master,' Anakin said, "What could Lumiya possibly gain from producing Battle Droids for someone like Dr. Doom?"

"Indeed," Obi-Wan replied, "however the only evidence we have of Lumiya's involvement with Doom are those Droid pieces."

"Knowing the Superintendent," Anakin added, with a smirk, "She won't let anyone other then Mina see them," he sighed, "Had Raye not gone in so fast we could have drawn Lumiya out into the open."

"Raye had her reasons," Obi-Wan replied, "There are times I just wished you and Serena learned to see that." Obi-Wan suddenly turned toward the Temple, he felt a strong disturbance in the Force. Anakin didn't say anything; the look in Obi-Wan's eyes alone was enough to tell him something was greatly wrong.

Location: Alleyway, near the Temple

"TTTTTTThere's the temple," the girl said, with a hint of fear to her voice, she turned to the robed figure that stood behind her, "I took you to the temple, now please let me go." The figure remained silent as she gazed up at the Temple, she'd always wondered what it looked like intact, the last time she'd seen it, it was nothing more than a bombed out shell, the relic of a failed Resistance attack on Crystal Tokyo itself.

"You've done well," the figure said, the next thing the girl felt, was the figure's fist slamming into her stomach, "nothing personal kid, but I can't afford to have anyone following me."

Location: Outside of the main temple, a few minutes later

Chad slowly began regaining conciseness, spying Anakin and Obi-Wan approaching from the distance.

"

Chad," Obi-Wan said, as he and Anakin raced to his side, "What happened?"

"I don't remember," Chad said, as Anakin and Obi-Wan helped him up, "All I can recall was talking with some kid, and then everything went black."

"Where are the girls," Anakin asked.

"I don't know," Chad said, "I think they might be in Raye's room." Anakin and Obi-Wan raced toward Raye's bedroom, pausing only to slide the door open. When they made their way into the room, they found all five girls, either lying across the floor or slumped over the table.

"Lita," Anakin shouted, as he raced to Lita's side, when he grabbed her wrist, he felt a very faint pulse, "Obi-wan what's going on?"

"That I don't know," Obi-Wan replied, as he finished checking the others, he suddenly picked up one of the bowls of tea that were scattered about, and sniffed its contents, detecting the faint presence of something foreign in the tea, "Maybe you should be ask the person who mixed a sleeping potion with their tea." Suddenly Obi-Wan's gaze turned toward the door, he could sense someone, incredibly strong in the Force approaching.

"Seems we've got company," Obi-Wan said, as he motioned for Anakin to take cover by the door.

Rini smiled coldly as she slid the door open, gazing upon her handy work. The potion had worked better then she'd hoped. Slowly Rini made her way into the room.

"Look Luna P," Rini said, as she approached Raye's unconscious form. "Here's that ditz who thinks she can read fire."

"Well well what have we here," a voice said from behind her, before Rini had a chance to react, she felt herself levitate off the floor, and fly toward the far wall.

"Looks like we've caught ourselves our saboteur," Anakin said, as the two Jedi emerged from the shadows. His gaze became fixated on Rini.

"All right kid if you're not one of Sidious's henchmen," Anakin said, as his lightsaber flew to his hand, "you'll have nothing to fear, but if you are," the blue blade suddenly roared to life, just inches from Rini's chin, "you'll return to your master in pieces."

"Anakin," Obi-Wan said, pushing Anakin's arm down, "Threatening a prisoner, let alone a child isn't the Jedi way."

"Don't forget I've been on the inside of the Empire," Anakin snarled, "I know the only way Imperials will talk is if they're scared enough."

"We don't know if she's an Imperial or not," Obi-Wan replied, "and we're not going to get anywhere with you waving a lightsaber in her face," Anakin sighed and lowered his weapon; Obi-Wan turned his attention back to Rini.

"We won't harm you," Obi-Wan said, "but you have to tell us why you're here?" Rini didn't reply, the look to her face was one of anger, and yet through the Force the two Jedi could tell it was just a mask, the girl was terrified.

"Who sent you tell us," Anakin added, Rini remained silent, which served only to heighten Anakin's frustration and anger, "TELL US NOW!" His eyes turned bright yellow, with small wisps of fire emerging from the sides. That look was the final straw. Rini began to scream as loudly as she could. Before Anakin and Obi-Wan could react a bright surge of Force Energy formed around Rini, shooting upwards, creating a bright yellow beam, and knocking both Anakin and Obi-Wan to the ground

Location: Fairview Park, a few minutes later

Catsey sighed, as she inspected yet another kid's forehead. Pretending to be the substitute teacher for the class had seemed like a good idea, the perfect way to locate their target without drawing too much suspicion. However so far she was batting zero.

"Not this one either," Catsey mumbled to herself, as she ushered the kid away, "There has to be an easier way to find this kid." Before Catsey had the chance to check another kid, she felt a strong disturbance in the Force. Looking up Catsey spotted the bright yellow beam filling the sky.

"Target located," Catsey said, with a cold grin to her face.

Location: Temple of Cherry Hill, a few moments later

Anakin and Obi-Wan covered their eyes in an effort to block out the blinding light that had filled the room. Slowly the light began to fade, leaving behind only Rini, who had begun whimpering. Slowly the two Jedi regained their footing, and slowly approached the girl.

"LEAVE ME ALONE," Rini shouted, as she regained her footing and bolted for the door. Before Rini had a chance to reach the door, Catsey slowly materialized in front of her.

"Found you," Catsey said, as she grabbed Rini by the arm, "Now are you going to hand over the Silver Crystal or am I going to have to force it out of you?"

"Let the girl go," Anakin said, as he and Obi-Wan assumed their fighting stances.

"Are you addressing me," Catsey replied, ignoring Anakin's comment.

"I believe my friend," Obi-Wan replied, as their lightsabers roared to life, "Said let the girl go." Catsey simply laughed.

"Jedi Knights," Catsey said, giggling, "Don't tell me the Neo-Queen and King actually allowed your outdated order to be expanded." Catsey turned her attention back towards Rini, "now kid, we'll be on our way?"

"Please," Rini pleaded, "leave me alone I'm just a kid." Catsey couldn't help but laugh, as she grabbed Rini by the collar. Before Catsey had a chance to respond to Rini's plea, she felt a white hot pain shoot through her hand, looking at her hand she saw a small burn going clear across her wrist, turning to her side, she saw a blue Lightsaber embedded in the tree next to her.

"Who threw that," Catsey shouted, as the lightsaber suddenly pulled itself free of the tree, returning to Obi-Wan's hand.

"YOU AGAIN," Catsey snarled, "how dare you no one destroys my perfect features and lives."

"Your vanity is your weakness," Obi-Wan replied.

"And your over confidence is yours old man," Catsey said, she began to gather the Force around her hand, igniting it into a blue flame, which she promptly hurled at Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan remained still, sensing his opponent's approaching attack, at the last possible second, the Jedi brought his saber around, deflecting Catsey's attack, which struck a tree behind him. Catsey unleashed another blast, this time aimed right at Obi-Wan's chest. Obi-Wan managed to dodge the attack; however the blast caught his leg, knocking him to the ground.

"You're a fool old man," Catsey said, as she loomed over Obi-Wan like a vulture, she began to gather the Force around her hand, yet before she had a chance to unleash her attack, she felt the searing heat of yet another lightsaber, this time under her neck.

"I would recommend standing down," Anakin said, coldly.

"Make me," Catsey replied, as she turned her attack on Anakin. It was only by luck that Anakin was able to duck out of the way of the attack.

"Impressive," Anakin said, "but not impressive enough." With that he unleashed a powerful Force Push, which caught Catsey off guard, knocking her to the ground. The Nega Moon warrior slowly regained her footing, focusing her attention on Anakin. Catsey once again began to gather the Force energy around her, and unleashed yet another barrage of energy, this time catching Anakin off guard, and knocking him to the ground, embedding a piece of cement in his leg. It was then that Catsey laid eyes on the crystal that was embedded in Anakin's hand.

"The Imperium Silver Crystal," Catsey said, smiling, a wisp of flames began to form around her hand, and slowly took the shape of a flaming sword, "I get the kid and the crystal." Just as Catsey was about to bring the burning sword down upon Anakin's hand, she felt a searing pain shoot through her wrist, looking down she saw a small cut form on her wrist, as a small amount of blood ran down her hand, turning she saw embedded in the tree a vibroblade knife. Before Catsey had a chance to react, she gazed up at the tree next to her.

A figure, concealed entirely beneath a black Jedi Tunic stood on one of the branches, suddenly two cylinders shot out from the figure's sleeves, which quickly ignited revealing a blue lightsaber and a green lightsaber.

"Who ever you are," Catsey snarled, "you're dead; no one messes up my perfect beauty." The figure remained silent and still, as Catsey charged toward her. The figure reacted with only a few seconds to spare, dodging Catsey's attack, before lifting her with the Force, and throwing her against the wall of the temple.

"You won't touch them," the figure said, slowly Catsey regained her footing, as figure assumed a fighting stance, however before she could, she felt her right leg give out, it was broken.

"Next time," Catsey snarled, as she faded. The figure turned her attention toward the two Jedi, as she helped Anakin and Obi-Wan up.

"You okay old man," the figure said.

"I'm sorry," Anakin said, sensing as though he knew the figure from somewhere, "do I know you."

"It's me," the figure said, lowering her hood, revealing a young woman with sandy brown hair, done up in a pony tail. "Don't tell me you don't recognize me dad?"

PS: Sorry for the long delay I've been having to deal with personal problems,

Stay tuned for Chapter II: Future Storm


	3. Chapter II: Survival of the Fittest

Sailor Moon: Return of the Sith

By Dragonfang33

Chapter II  
Survival of the Fittest

Location: Temple of Cherry Hill, a few moments later

The two Jedi gazed at the figure that stood before them, letting what she had just claimed sink in.

"What are you talking about?" Anakin said. The look to the woman's face became one of both ice and confusion.

"You really don't recognize me," the woman replied. Yet before Anakin or Obi-Wan had a chance to continue the woman Force Jumped into a nearby tree, vanishing into the forested area around the temple.

"What was that all about?" Obi-Wan replied, Anakin remained silent for a few moments.

"I don't know," Anakin said, "But until we find out it's best we keep this between us."

Location: NMS Toodsengal, above Tokyo, later

"Jedi Knights," Darth Chaos said, as he turned to face Catsey, "you're sure?"

"I know what I saw," Catsey replied, as she tended to her wounds, "three Jedi Knights." Darth Chaos remained silent for a few brief seconds before speaking.

"So the Order wasn't wiped out completely," Darth Chaos replied, "Even so this doesn't change our plans."

"You can do whatever you want," Catsey replied, as she finished bandaging the gash on her arm,

"No one devastates my flawless beauty and gets away with it." Darth Chaos remained silent, typical Weird Sister behavior.

"There will be no counterattack," Darth Chaos finally said, drawing stairs from the other Weird Sisters, "Like I said this minor setback doesn't change our plans but I don't intend to make the same mistakes as Beryl's Generals."

"What exactly do you mean?" Prisma inquired

"If we don't change our battle plans," Chaos continued, "We'll meet the same fate as the Negaverse."

"How exactly?" Birdie inquired.

"We know we've got the enemy outnumbered," Darth Chaos continued, pretending not to hear Birdie's comments, "and yet the presence of Jedi render our superior numbers all but worthless, as the assault on Cherry Hill during the Negavere's assault on Earth clearly showed," he began playing a holovid of the assault on the Cherry Hill Temple, "The Terran Police Force was being held back, and the Earth Militaries weren't being mobilized, the total garrison at Cherry Hill when the Empire attacked was one Jedi Knight and one Sailor Scout, though we were able to capture two more. Had it not been for the fact we were dealing with Force Sensitives we could've carried the day. In order to win against the Sailor Scouts and the Jedi physically we need to separate them form the Force. To win against them mentally we need to turn the population against them."

"But the Force is as vast as the Universe," Avery added, "How do you plan to separate them from it?"

"With the aid of our ally Anubis," Darth Chaos replied, "The Wiseman informed me earlier that he has succeeded in convincing him to allow us access to a modified an Ancient Force Disrupter, which can strip an entire planet and all on it of any connection to the Force."

"So how do we go about using this Force Disrupter," Avery inquired.

"Using it here on Earth is too risky," Darth Chaos continued, "and runs the risk of attracting attention from the Asguard and Earth's police and military. Therefore the device has been placed on a Star Destroyer in orbit around Korroban; to use it we simply transport the enemy off world."

"But how do you intend to," Darth Chaos once again cut Avery off, before she had a chance to finish her comment.

"The plan is to lure our quarry to a pre-determined location," Darth Chaos replied, pointing to a holographic layout of the city, "and transport them off world."

"And how exactly do we do that," Catsey inquired.

"Simple," Darth Chaos replied, "Play to the Sailor Scouts greatest weakness, their vanity. we leak false information to the public, and draw them to the drop zone, where they will be lured onto a waiting shuttle for transportation off world, once on Korroban our agent, along with support from a Black Guard regiment will deal with the Scouts and Jedi. Upon completion of phase one we'll hand control of all operations over to Lady Lumiya who will initiate phase two."

"And what exactly is this Phase Two," Catsey asked.

"You're on a need to know basis," Darth Chaos replied, "and right now you don't need to know," the Sith Lord turned his attention towards Birdy, "your mission is to secure the Teleporter's location, Lady Lumiya's is deploying a detachment of Enforcers to the location as we speak, so securing it shouldn't be much of a problem." Birdy simply nodded

"The mission's code name is Operation: Death's Head," Darth Chaos continued, "and it will commence at 0300."

Location: Landing Craft Iron Hammer, approaching Tokyo International Studios, that night

The Sentinel class Landing Craft flew over the city, cloaked so as to avoid detection by any radar or television sites, onboard the Enforcer Strike Force prepared their weapons for the coming assault. E-11 Blaster rifles, were the Enforcers primary weapon for the raid they were about to launch, each Enforcer was also equipped with a jet pack, since their orders were to assault from the air, with the Landing Craft providing cover should the Sailor Scouts, or their Jedi allies appear. However their greatest aspect was the silent figure who stood in front of them, Lady Lumiya the so called Dark Lady had been ordered to lead the raid personally, for whatever reason a Sith was needed was unknown, all the Enforcers really knew was that Lumiya's presence on this mission had been requested from the highest levels. The plan was simple, take out the studio's security personnel and secure the compound in preparation for the Weird Sisters arrival the next day.

"ETA to target 20 minutes my Lady," the pilot said.

"Have we been spotted?" Lumiya inquired.

"Negative," the pilot replied. "Cloaking Devices functioning normally."

"Excellent," Lumiya said, as she made her way back towards the troop compartment. As she made her way in, the Enforcers quickly snapped to attention, a gesture Lumiya ignored as grabbed a nearby Jet Pack and made her way to the controls panel on the far wall, with the press of a single button the hatch flew open.

"Commence the attack," Lumiya shouted, as she leapt out of the landing craft, followed by the remainder of the strike force.

Location: Temple of Cherry Hill, the next day

Raye grunted, as Anakin Force pushed her out of the ring. Slowly she regained her footing, her eyes becoming alight with fury, as her red lightsaber roared to life, with blind fury she charged towards Anakin. Anakin simply stood where he was for what seemed like an eternity, slowly the golden blade of his own lightsaber roared to life, blocking Raye's attack. Before Raye had any chance to react the Imperium Silver Crystal, embedded in Anakin's hand began to surge with the power of the Force, encasing the blade of his lightsaber in pure energy for a few brief moments before discharging it, once again knocking Raye to the ground.

"Enough Anakin," Mina shouted, "that wasn't fair." Anakin simply sighed, as Raye struggled to regain her footing.

"In battle there is no such thing as a fair fight Mina," Anakin replied, deactivating his blade. His gaze turned from Raye towards Amy and Mina. "It's imperative that each of you learn how to deal with a potentially no win situation." Mina couldn't help but laugh, to her it was just more evidence that outside of Lita Anakin trusted none of them.

"You really think this is a laughing matter," Anakin said, coldly eyeing Mina.

"In fact I do," Mina replied, "and while we're on the topic I still believe you and Obi-wan should leave Earth and give Serena her crystal." Anakin simply sighed; he'd heard Mina give the same lecture all too often before.

"Mina," Anakin grumbled, harshly, "Obi-wan and me were leading armies into some of the worst battles of the Clone Wars and the Galactic Civil War while you and Serena were busy chasing Kaitou Ace, we spent almost all of our days neck deep in muck, and grime, we witnessed," he sighed for a few seconds, "and committed acts neither of us want to speak of ever again, while you were crying about how Sailor V's popularity was ended all because of that scar on your face. So don't go lecturing me about how to fight a battle or acting like you know everything, these skirmishes we've fought they're nothing more than the tip of the iceberg. The Sith are capable of and are willing to unleash things you girls couldn't dream up in your worst nightmares." Mina's face went red with rage, but before she had a chance to respond, Serena came racing in through the doors, out of breath.

"Hey guys," Serena shouted, as she slammed a rolled up poster down onto the floor, "You won't believe what Molly told me," she unrolled the poster revealing an advertisement for an upcoming movie, "They're holding open auditions for the new Pretty Soldier Galaxy Sailor Movie." It was at that moment that Raye couldn't help but laugh.

"Let me guess," Raye replied, "You're intending to try out for the role of the court jester?" Serena counted to ten to try and keep from putting her fist through Raye's face.

"Yes I will be trying out," Serena replied, sighing, "But I'll be trying out for the role of Moon Princess Lunar, after all what film company wouldn't kill to have not only this pretty face but the genuine Moon Princess in their movie."

"Enough," Anakin said, cutting Serena off, "Serena if you put as much effort into your swordsmanship as you do into running that motor mouth you'd rival me and Obi-wan, which is why all of you will report to the temple tomorrow after school." Serena tried to protest, but Anakin wouldn't hear it.

Location: Tokyo International Studios, the next day

The five girls made their way around the block, within sight of the gate security guard. Serena cheerfully, made her way to the small booth located between two parking gates.

"Excuse me," Serena said, with a hint of confidence to her voice, "But do you know where the Pretty Soldier Galaxy Sailor Auditions are being held?" The guard simply smiled, and pointed towards a large building in the distance.

"Sound Stage THX1138," the guard replied, "just head down the main path and it's the last building on the left." Serena smiled as she thanked the man, and led her friends towards the sound stage, once he was sure they were out of sight, the guard, reached into his pocket, pulling out a small C1 Personal Comlink.

"Gate Unit," the guard said, "five girls, matching the descriptions of the targets are heading towards the sound stage. Negative sightings of any Jedi."

"Excellent," came the reply, "remain at your post until further notice, report any sightings of the Jedi."

"Affirmative," the guard replied, as he slid the comlink back into his pocket.

Location: Outside sound stage THX1138, a few moments later

"I don't like this," Lita said, with a hint of concern to her voice, "you'd think something like an open audition for a movie would've attracted more people?"

"Oh relax Lita," Serena replied, "we probably just got here early."

"Still," Lita said, "I would've felt better if we told Anakin or Obi-Wan were we were going."

"What and have them spoil our moment of triumph," Mina replied

"Besides," Serena added, "Lita we deserve a break." Lita couldn't help but sigh, she still couldn't shake the feeling she got when she walked passed that guard, the Dark Side was unusually strong with him, she quickly glanced over to Raye, and she could tell by the look on Raye's face that she'd sensed the same thing. However the closer they came to the sound stage the stronger the Dark Side seemed to become, reaching a point where even Amy and Mina were beginning to become concerned, yet as always Serena tried to reassure them it wasn't anything serious.

"Greetings ladies," a young woman said, emerging from the sound stage, she wore a typical business suit, blue skirt with a white blouse, her fiery red hair was done up in a bun, her green eyes were covered with thick horned rimmed glasses, "I am Mayakashi Chiba, Casting director for Pretty Soldier Galaxy Sailor the Movie, now if you'll just follow me, I'll show you to the waiting area." Mayakashi led the girls towards a large room located at the far end of the hall, even though the others were busy talking amongst themselves, mostly about their potential for being cast as the lead, Raye remained silent, there was something about Mrs. Chiba, that felt very familiar, it was as though the Dark Side poured from her like a fountain. Before Raye had a chance to speak up, Mayakashi opened the door to the waiting area, the room inside was pitch black, with the exception of a large blue curtain, which for some reason seemed to sway as though a breeze was blowing through the room.

"If you ladies will be so kind," Mayakashi said, holding her hand out, "as to wait inside, I've been informed more audition applicants have just arrived."

Location: Gate, outside Tokyo International Studios

"Gentlemen," the guard said, calmly "You need to understand that your friends are currently at the audition." Anakin sighed, he'd come to expect this type of behavior from Serena and Mina, but the fact that they'd been able to convince the others to join them in this little escapade didn't sit well with Anakin.

"Once again," Anakin grumbled, "we're here to see Serena Tsukino and her friends."

"I'm sorry gentlemen," the guard replied, "but unless you're here for the audition I can't let you in." Anakin sighed.

"You will let us in," Obi-Wan said, waving his hand in front of the guard.

"I will let you in," the guard replied, as he raised the gate.

"I thank you sir," Obi-Wan said, smiling as he and Anakin made their way through the gate.

"Again with the mind-trick," Anakin said, sighing.

"Remember Anakin," Obi-Wan replied, "the Force can have a strong influence on the weak minded."

"Very funny," Anakin sighed, "right now let's find the girls." The two Jedi made their way towards the soundstage where the auditions were being held. From her vantage point in an office overlooking the complex, Mayakashi smiled coldly as she watched the two Jedi enter.

"All goes according to plan," Mayakashi said, as she turned to face the blue hologram that manifested behind her.

"Indeed," Darth Chaos replied, "just remember we can't afford any mistakes at this juncture," he slowly removed his glove, revealing his charred and decayed hand, "I need time to gather the Force Energy necessary to restore my body to its full power, and I can't replenish my power as long as the Sailor Scouts and their Jedi Allies remain on Earth."

"You don't have to worry General Chaos," Mayakashi replied, "Once phase two is implemented, even if the Sailor Scouts and the Jedi make it back to Earth, they'll be in for quite a surprise."

"Just make sure all goes smoothly," Chaos said, coldly, "Prince Diamond and the Wiseman won't tolerate any more failures, be they from the Imperials or the Nega Moon Family."

"As you command," Mayakashi replied, as the hologram faded away. The silence that had fallen over the room was soon broken by the sound of a cold voice echoing through the room.

"The Dark Scouts have come under my full command mistress," the voice said

"Excellent," Mayakashi added.

Location: Audition Room, Soundstage THX1138

Serena paced the room like a hawk, dreams of glamor and stardom reflected in her eyes, as she watched the clock. Every second seemed like an eternity.

"Serena," Amy said, looking up from her book, "you need to settle down, you're wearing a hole in the floor."

"Sorry," Serena replied, "I can't help it, I'm just so..." she was cut off by the sound of the door opening. There standing in the doorway, were Obi-Wan and Anakin, the looks to their faces clearly reflected a combination of anger and disappointment.

"Uh Anakin," Serena said, trying to come up with some excuse, "Obi-Wan what a pleasant surprise." The two Jedi simply exchanged glances, they didn't need the Force to tell them that Serena was trying to worm her way out of the situation. However before either of them had a chance to say anything, a well-dressed man suddenly appeared near the stage.

"Welcome," the man said, "I'm pleased that you all could make it to the auditions."

"I apologize," Obi-wan replied, "but we're not here for any auditions." However before any of the others had a chance to reply, Obi-wan suddenly felt the barrel of a blaster pistol poking him in the back. Just as Anakin raced for his lightsaber, he too felt the barrel of a blaster pistol against his back.

"I'm afraid," a familiar voice said, "we'll have to insist," it was at that point Mayakashi appeared behind the man.

"Mrs. Chiba," Serena said, "what's going on." Mayakashi remained silent, as she became enveloped by Force Energy, slowly her disguise began to melt away revealing an all too familiar face.

"LUMIYA," Raye shouted, as she reached for her transformation stick. However before any of the Scouts had a chance, the sounds of the doors swinging open, and the sounds of weapons being drawn filled the air.

"Don't even try it Sailor Brats," a security guard said, it didn't take them long to realize that they weren't the studio's security guards.

"Imperials," Mina grumbled, turning to face Lumiya, "so this whole audition thing was a trap."

"You're smarter then I gave you credit for Mina," Lumiya replied, "Now if you'll all be so kind as to hand over your transformation pendants and your lightsabers."

"What's the call Anakin," Serena replied, Anakin remained silent.

"We've got no choice," Anakin replied.

"But," Mina protested, yet Anakin shot her a cold glare.

"You may be willing to risk the lives of others," Anakin replied, "I'm not willing to take that chance." One by one the group sat their lightsabers and transformation pendants on the ground, they couldn't afford to risk a confrontation since they didn't know if Lumiya's men had taken hostages or had booby-trapped the area.

"Excellent," Lumiya continued, as she motioned for one of her Enforcers to retrieve the items. Once the lightsabers transformation pendants had been retrieved, the group began to feel drowsy, it didn't take the Force for them to realize what it was, knock out gas. One by one they were soon overcome by the gas, falling to the ground.

"Load them onto the lander," Lumiya said, motioning for her Enforcers to recover the unconscious group, "and make it fast, they won't be out for long.

Location: Korriban, Horuset System, later

Korriban, the spiritual capital of the Sith Empire was a planet that only a few dared to venture too. To set foot on its barren surface was to set foot into the blackest depths of the Dark Side of the Force. From the safety of a spacecraft the planet appeared to be of little significance, a barren rock in an insignificant corner of the Outer Rim. Yet upon its surface were the scares of centuries of Dark Side influence, the battered remnants of a Killik colony, the ruins of outposts of the Infinite Empire and long forgotten Dark Asguard, Romulan, and Klingon training centers. Yet what dominated Korriban's skyline were the massive tombs of the Sith Lords who were entombed in its dark depths, an eternal scar on the face of the Galaxy, reminding all of the Sith Empire's presence and the countless wars of conquest it had launched in its various incarnations.  
The Landing Craft slowly descended towards the desolate surface, it's bay doors slowly sliding open, a small group of Stormtroopers and Imperial Naval Troopers stood at the entrance to the bay.

"Let's get this over with," one of the troopers said, "I don't want to stay on this planet longer than necessary." One by one the troopers, gathered up the prisoners, and one by one threw them from the landing craft.

"Why not just kill them now," another trooper inquired, "and why did we have to return their weapons?"

"We have our orders from the Lord Chaos himself," one of the Stormtroopers replied, "apparently the big wigs have something special planned for them, our orders were to simply get them to Korriban before they came too."

Location: The Valley of the Dark Lords, Korriban, an hour later

"Oh man," Serena said, as she began to regain consciousness, "is everyone alright?"

"More or less," Mina replied, "where are what happened?" There was no response, as she turned her attention to the two Jedi, they're faces were as white as sheets, as though they had seen ghosts, however it was then she saw what they were staring at, a crumbling statue of a Sith Lord.

"Anakin," Mina inquired, "Obi-wan, what's going on, where are we?"

"Trust me," Anakin replied, "you don't want to know." Before Anakin had a chance to finish his statement, he was interrupted by the sound of Mina screaming. as a large stinger tore into her arm, knocking her back. Standing before them was a creature that appeared to have been born out of a nightmare, it was dog like in appearance, with three rows of razor sharp teeth, and three large horns upon its head its eyes burned blood red, and were anything but friendly. On each of its four paws was a set of six inch razor sharp claws, at the end of its massive tail was a razor sharp stinger, dripping with blood.

"MINA," Amy shouted, as she raced to her friend's side.

"No wait," Anakin shouted, but before he could finish his statement the creature leapt in front of Amy, blocking her path. By now Mina was beginning to feel faint, as the creature's venom began coursing through her body, with that Amy reached into her pocket and pulled out her transformation stick.

"MERCURY POWER!" Amy shouted, yet to the shock of all present, nothing happened, it was then Amy gazed towards the stick, it had turned solid grey, as though all of its Force Energy had been drained from it. Suddenly the creature turned its attention towards her, and slowly began inching it's way forward. Thinking fast Obi-Wan turned his attention towards a crumbling statue high on the cliff, if he could just. Yet when Obi-Wan tried to use the Force, to his shock nothing seemed to happen, it was then Anakin attempted to try and bring the statue down, but once again nothing happened, it was then Anakin eyed the Imperium Silver Crystal, it too had turned solid grey, as though the Force Energy inside it had been drained as well.

"Something's wrong," Anakin said.

"Now's not the time to discuss it," Obi-Wan replied, "we have to help Mina." The two Jedi looked about for anything that could potentially be used as a weapon, or even something that could distract the creature, even for a few seconds. From the corner of his eye, Obi-Wan spotted a large pile of stones, it may not have been the best weapons available, but it would be enough to distract the creature. Obi-wan and Anakin raced to the stones, and with all their strength began hurling them at the creature, in the hopes of gaining it's attention. The creature suddenly turned to face them, it's red eyes alight with fury.

"Okay," Anakin said, with a concern look to his face, "we've got its attention what now?"

"I would suggest taking cover," Obi-Wan replied. For once Anakin couldn't help but agree, as the two Jedi took cover in a nearby crevice. Slowly the creature turned its attention towards the crevice, and began making its way towards them, sniffing at the air, trying to pick up the Jedi's scent. However the distraction worked, allowing Serena and Lita the chance to recover their injured friend, and slowly drag her to the safety of another nearby crevice. Once they were sure the Scouts had managed to reach the safety of the crevice, they still had to face the problem of getting past the creature themselves. It was then Anakin noticed something odd about the creature, it seemed to be hunting for them, yet was having a difficult time picking up their senses, it was at that moment Anakin remembered something, Palpatine had taught him much about Tuk'atas during his days as Darth Vader, if their connection to the Force had indeed been severed, that meant?

"Obi-wan," Anakin said, "listen Tuk'atas hunt through the Force, if our connections to the Force have been severed," Obi-Wan suddenly cut him off, as the Tuk'ata's razor sharp claws tore into the rocks just above them.

"Get to the point," Obi-Wan replied, annoyed.

"Whatever it was that is blocking out our Force sensitivity," Anakin replied, "may also be affecting the Tuk'ata's hunting ability, in other words it's hunting us blindly." He motioned for Obi-Wan to once again chuck a rock in the opposite direction, sighing Obi-Wan hurled a small stone towards the other side of the canyon, the sound attached the Tuk'ata's attention long enough for the two Jedi to link up with the Sailor Scouts.

In the crevice, Amy was doing all she could to try and stabilize Mina's condition, yet all that she could do was ease her friend's pain and attempt to control the bleeding. When Anakin and Obi-Wan finally reached them Mina was still in an extreme amount of pain.

"What happened?" Obi-Wan inquired.

"She's been stabbed by the Sith Hound's stinger," Anakin said, inspecting Mina's wounds, "and from the looks of that wound she's absorbed a large amount of venom."

"Is there anything we can do?" Raye inquired

"Not in the open," Anakin replied, taking notice of the Tuk'ata attempting to pick up their scent, "right now our best bet is to move." Anakin tore off a small portion of his jacket, in order to bandage Mina's wound. Once Anakin was sure the wound was properly taken care of, Obi-Wan motioned for Lita and Raye to grab Mina's arms, and help her to her feet. Anakin gazed over his shoulder, to ensure the Tuk'ata wasn't following them. Sure enough the Tuk'ata was sniffing at the air blindly. The group managed to make their way to a cavern further down the valley, where they were able to find some form of shelter, as the sun had begun to set.

"We should be safe for a while," Anakin said, as he turned away from the cavern's entrance.

"What's going on?" Serena asked, "one minute we're auditioning for a TV show the next we're being attacked by a monster on another planet?"

"Isn't obvious," Anakin added, harshly, "the entire audition was a trap." Raye couldn't help but laugh a little.

"Hey this is Serena we're talking about," Raye added. Serena's face turned bright red as she did all she could to keep herself from punching Raye.

"Oh yeah," Serena snapped, "Like you didn't want that role too."

"It doesn't matter now," Obi-wan replied, turning to Anakin, "Anakin do you recall any antidote for Tuk'ata Venom?" Anakin paused for a moment to think.

"Nothing," Anakin replied, "save for Force Healing," he turned to the others, "if we don't get Mina back to Earth she'll die within 48 hours," he paused for a moment, "and I fear this is only part of a much larger Lumiya laid."

stay tuned for chapter III: Dark Scouts


End file.
